Archived:Lila Black
Lila Black Daughter of Cupid Love's Daughter Member of the First Cohort (This Character Belongs to Legend1eel) History Lila grew up in New York with her mortal mum. Her mortal parent was a model and attracted many mortals but she also got the attention of a god. Lila was born to Cupid and a mortal, she loved her mortal parent. Her parent was lovely and caring to her, she was given loads of toys and was always surrounded by famous people. Lila’s godly parent told her mortal parent about everything. As she grew up her mum/dad told her more and more about the roman gods and her godly parent. She started a primary school. The other kids were quite nice to her and she made millions of friends. When eight she was diagnosed with Dyslexia. Her parent eventually told her everything. When she was thirteen, she made a friend who was a son of a celebrity that was friends with her mum. The boy was called Samuel Reed. She was friends with Samuel for a year. But after a year his parents moved to London in England. Eventually, one of Lupa's wolves found her while she was in the nearby forest. Lila knew what they were there to do. So she followed it. It led her to the Wolf House. Lila trained at the Wolf House for 2 years, and then was sent to Camp Jupiter, where she was claimed. Lila was given an Imperial Gold Dagger. |- |} Personality Personality Lila is caring, she is extremely flirty and will flirt with anyone who says hi to her. She is very loyal to her friends and would die for them. She has an American accent and always uses proper grammar. Lila never swears. Apearance Apearance . Lila has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She always wears make-up. Lila always wears fashionable clothes; too parties she wears long flowing dresses Powers Powers . Offensive Children of Cupid can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. Children of Cupid can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive Children of Cupid can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Passive Children of Cupid cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. Children of Cupid are innately proficient archers. Supplementary Children of Cupid have the ability to cause peace between two enemies; the effects only last for a short time unless both parties actually desire peace. Children of Cupid have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. Traits Children of Cupid tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. Category:Female Category:First Cohort Category:Demigod Category:Demi-god (Roman) Category:Child of Cupid